Wish Upon A Star
by Sora17
Summary: Demyx wishes on a shooting star for the dead organization members to come back to life but there is a big, little problem. Starts at the end of CoM and will continue until past the end of KH2. Zemyx.
1. The wish

Waz'up people this be Nozomi, Sora17's sister. Here's a Zemyx for all you fan girls. Let's begin!

Summary: Demyx wishes on a shooting star for the dead organization members to come back to life. Zemyx.

Written 12/4-6/2007 Typed 12/14/2007

Demyx PoV

Today, I was walking the white corridors of the Castle That Never Was. I was deeply embedded in my own thoughts. "Hmmmm… Let's see. Since the incident at Castle Oblivion our number has dropped by five." Well actually, now it's four because now we have Roxas a new nobody number thirteen. "Then again why is Axel still alive? He killed three out of the five dead… Or whatever happens to a nobody." I wonder if the Superior really bought the story of Vexen, Zexion. And Marluxia being traitors. Then again it is true that Marluxia was a traitor. I came to a standstill when I heard footsteps in the inter section of the hallway that I was walking in.

The footsteps continued until Axel came into view, "Hey Demyx." Axel said this yawning; clearly he had just woken up.

"Speak of the Devil." I muttered too quietly to be heard by the red-head. Or so I thought.

"What? I can't hear you." Axel stated.

I gulped down a withheld breath. "Say… Axel… why did you…" I was muttering as I stared intently at the floor.

"I still can't hear you." Axel replied in a louder voice, freighting me.

"I was wondering…" I replied a bit louder.

"Speak up Demyx!" Axel spoke in an irritated voice. Axel was never good to talk to in the morning, or whenever he woke up.

" I was wondering why you killed our members at Castle Oblivion!" I rushed the words out in one quick breath.

"Huh…?" Okay now Axel was really getting on my nerves. "Didn't you hear they betrayed the Organization Demyx. Commit it to memory."

"No one believes your bullshit Axel!" Oh shit, he's gonna kill me.

Surprisingly Axel just laughed a bit. "Wow Demyx you act like such a kid. I didn't know you could curse."

He's making fun of me. "Axel I don't want to talk to you right now, … I think I'm sick. I tried cooling down my voice to make Axel think I was being truthful, which I'm not. Unfortunately, Axel kept on talking in that matter of his.

"What's eating you?" Axel's not convinced, crap.

"Look, I'm sorry Axel I just really don't feel very good." I held my head with my left hand to add to the effect.

"Nice try Demyx we don't feel. Got it memorized?"

"Sorry but I don't really believe that… do you Axel?"

Axel's face sotened at this. "No… I believe nobodies can feel." Axel's voice just did a 180-degree turn. "I gotta go see ya Demyx." Axel away opposite of the direction he came in.

"Okay that was awkward." I opened a portal to get started on my mission was a drag. Luxord really sucks when it comes to picking our missions. My job… observe the heartless in Traverse Town but don't let them notice me. The heartless had already killed a PDAing couple and a wild dog. When it turned twilight I headed back to the Castle That Never Was.

I practiced my sitar a bit only to have Xaldin tell me to stop… Well his exact words were "Keep playing that fucking interment and I'll shove it up your ass."

I put down my sitar on my bed, blue with tropical fish on the covers. Currently, I sit out on my balcony over looking The World That Never Was. "Huh?" A star was falling from the sky. "Wait, how did that tradition go?" Oh yeah, some bodies make a wish on the falling star and it will come true. All right, let's see if it will work for nobodies too. "I wish for the past members of the organization to come back to life… No scratch that as long as Zexion comes back I'll be fine. Oh! And break Xaldin's voice box while you're at it."

End Notes: How was my first chapter of this fanfic? Zemyx rocks! I need three reviews before I post chapter 2, yes, I already wrote it. I'm currently writing chapter 4. I want to get another chapter before the 25th wish me luck.

Preveiw- Zexion's back among us but something's not right.


	2. The Dilemma

Wow… I can't believe it my first fanfiction got 5 reviews in less than a day. Now I've got to update. But first thanks to all five of my reviewers I love you all. 3 Begin!

Written 12/7/2007

Typed 12/15/2007

Demyx's PoV

"What The Fuck Is This!!!"

I moaned after being woken up. Drat Xaldin's voice box is still here. I guess my wish didn't come true. Sighing, I slowly got up washed my face and put on a pair of black jeans and a light blue top that has music notes near the bottom.

I left the room when I heard Axel laughing and screams coming from down the hall in the kitchen. This is going to be a long day.

"I fail to see any humor in this predicament." An unknown, yet familiar voice spoke. Wait the only ones who would say the word predicament would be Vexen or Zexion. I started to race to the kitchen.

"Oh? There is defiantly humor in this." Xigbar said back to the unknown yet familiar speaker. After Xigbar spoke I entered into the kitchen. Wait what the--?

"Am I seeing things or is Zexion back? Wait, what happened to him?" I spoke to the other members.

Xigbar still cracking up was now speaking. "He's here alright… but he's like only three feet tall." Xigbar went back to laughing hysterically.

"Midgets." Roxas added in.

It wasn't only Zexion. Marluxia, Vexen, Larxene, and Lexaeus were back too. "But why are they all so tiny?" I heard escape my own lips.

Axel started to laugh again, "Don't know why but it sure is funny." Axel had to put his arms around his ribs to try to stop shaking from laughter.

"It is not funny. How can I work like this?" Vexen said pulling his hand down his face. "Marluxia, Axel this is all your fault! If you hadn't killed us in the first place this never would of happened."

"Good job Axel!" Xigbar cheered, still snickering. Xigbar high-fived Axel. Then they tried to do some other "cool" hand gestures. Man and Xigbar calls me a poser.

"Well one good thing is now Marluxia can't hit on Namine anymore." Saix said apathetic to the whole situation.

"I'm not that picky I'll just hit on Vexen, Larxene, and Zexion."

"WHAT! Don't touch me or Zexion."

"So I can still hit on Larxene?" Marluxia said admiring his nails.

"I Don't Care About That Bitch!" Vexen yelled.

"Shut Up! Or do both of you not mind having your balls cut off!" Larxene shouted.

The Superior waltzed in "Oh What a beautiful morning. Look at the morning sun shining profusely on The World That Never was." I always wondered why the Superior moved his arms whenever he said anything. "Our dead comrades have come to aid us in our struggle once again. Even if they're… midgets." Xemnas soon joined Axel's and Xigbar's laughing fit.

"This is great now all of you can hear me play!" I said exuberantly.

"No One Cares Demyx!!!" Everyone expect Xigbar, Roxas, and Zexion said to me. Roxas because let's face it he's emo. Xigbar because I think he likes me.

But Zexion was different. He is probably the only member not to yell at me or call me stupid. He didn't attack me verbally or physically he just listened. Well, actually he's probably shutting me out of his mind completely. Why does that thought make me feel so lonely?

"I'm gonna go back to my room, since we have the day off today…" I said opening a portal and leaving without eating.

---No one's PoV---

"Ummm… should someone go check on him?" Xigbar inquired. Axel just scratched his head.

"Zexion go see to it." Vexen said looking bored.

"Why me?" Zexion asked.

"Because I out rank you and you finished eating early." Came Vexen's replay.

"Fine." Zexion said getting up and leaving.

End Notes- Interesting plot twist, no? The next chapter has fluff and is in Zexion's point of view. Did you notice when Marluxia and Vexen conversed about Marluxia's wants neither of them mentioned Lexaeus? Poor Lexaeus so unloved. I have ring day on Monday. Tuesday I have a paper and a test to do. And Wednesday there is a mass at my school and I need to do play additions. I'm a judge. I leave on Friday for Utah to see my sister. So basically what I'm saying is I'm busy and won't be able to update till at least the day after Christmas. Sorry. Thanks again to my reviewers. Your help is appreciated.

Preview- Zexion if nobodies can't feel why am I so sad?


	3. Raining Inside

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I had to go to Utah to see my sister. Then I had to go to New York to see my dad's relatives. Enough about that now onto the fluff.

Written: 12/11-12/2007

Typed: 12/31/2007

Disclaimer: Sorry that I did not post this in the first two chapters but it applies to them as well. I do not own any of these characters but this plotline is mine so stay away from it. If you do copy me I will be very angry with you and I will send you an e-mail telling you how angry I am. Okay? Plus my dad's a lawyer so I can sue your ass. But better yet just don't do it all right? Good. Now please read and review.

Chapter 3

Zexion's point of view

As I walked through the hallways in the Castle That Never Was I wondered why Vexen ordered me to check on Demyx. It is true that Vexen outranks me but only by two places. It is also true that I finished my breakfast early, but so did Roxas who holds the lowest position in the Organization.

Also there is the problem of our bodies. Do not get me wrong it is good to be alive again, but being only about three feet was annoying.

I reached Demyx's door. I was about to knock when I heard music, no doubt coming from Demyx's sitar. Something was different about his music it was melancholy. But Demyx seems to always be so full of joy. He was always bouncing around with that stupid grin on his face.

I put my ear against the door to hear better. Along with the music I heard the faint sound of water dripping. Wait… this is the sound of rain. How can it be raining inside?!

I pulled open the door quickly calling out his name in a worried matter. "Demyx!"

When I entered the room I saw Demyx soaked with water. It was raining a lot actually. There were pools of water on the ground of his room. I was standing with my foot fully submerged in the water since I was so short. I looked up to Demyx. His expression at this moment will forever be remembered in my mind.

Demyx was wet. His blond hair was no longer standing up in that style he always had it in. Demyx was shivering do to the rain, rain he made. Demyx's lips had turned a light purple color. His eyes were wide open staring at me. Demyx was surprised, worried that I had seen him in his current state, and seemed sad.

"Zexy…" He spoke while biting his lower lip. "Uh…why are you here?"

"Demyx…" I spoke softly.

"Did you… uh come to see me?" Demyx seemed a little happier.

"Yeah… Vexen wanted me to check on you." I said including the reason I was in his waterlogged room.

"I see…" Demyx replied the little bit of happiness on his face disappeared. I guess I upset him when I told him the truth. Demyx did a motion of with his hand stopping the immense downpour of rain.

"Demyx, why did you make it rain in your own room? You are going to get sick." I conversed with him.

"Yeah…" Demyx swallowed a withheld breath. "Zexion… in my heart… it's always raining. " He said in a quiet, sad voice but was able to muster a smile when he spoke. The smile was clearly fake.

"Demyx you know we don't have hearts." I reasoned. Shit! Here I am trying to make Demyx feel better but… I seem to just be saying things that will upset him.

" I don't believe that stuff." Well that was not the answer I was expecting. Demyx continued. "The Superior can be wrong at times too you know." Demyx drew in a breath. "If we don't… have hearts… then why do I feel so lonely?"

"Demyx we don't have emotions, only a mind. A mind that can trick us into believing we can feel something beside psychical pain." I tried to explain to the younger nobody.

"… You're wrong Zexy." Again not the answer I was expecting. Wait. What did he just call me?

"I thought I told you not to call me that." I sighed and in return heard sniffling from Demyx.

Demyx had tears coming out of his eyes despite his usual cheery air. But we cannot cry… Demyx must be using his control over water to make it look like he was crying.

I got up onto the bed next to Demyx, which was a hassle because of my new size. I put a gloved finger from my right hand to pick up a tear near his eye. I sniffed the tear and smelled salt from the drop. But that means they are real tears. How is he able to cry when we don't have hearts?!

I put my gloved left hand on Demyx's right shoulder in an attempt to soothe Demyx.. Demy turned around in a flash and embraced me. I was not sure what to do so I slowly tried to put my arms around him. Even though I am not able to embrace Demyx back completely, he seemed to be crying less. I do not know how long we stayed like that, just holding each other. We did stay long enough to get my hair damp with Demyx's newly found tears.

The feeling of his arms wrapped around my small body, the feeling of his tears softly falling on my hair in a peaceful rhythm, the feeling of his warmth was not unpleasant to me.

Preview for chapter 4-Demyx, number nine in the organization, was able to produce tears without a heart. The question is how?

A/N: I need at least 3 reviews to type the next chapter. So push the button. It does not have to be long I just want to know that people are reading this story. Oh and by the way… HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!


	4. Nicknames and Such

A/N: OMG you guys have no idea how long I've wanted to type this. But I had to wait until I got 3 reviews. I luff all of you that reviewed. I actually write this story down in my notebook before I even type it on the computer. I write it during my free blocks at school. I'm actually writing chapter 7 now. So if you want me to update faster just review! I need to know that I'm loved…. Or that Zemyx is loved. All right onto the fluff!

Written 12/12-13 23 -31/2007 (Yup I was serious about how long I wanted to type this.)

Typed 1/19/2008

Demyx's POV

Damn it. That was not how I wanted Zexion to see me… Like that. Zexion is the last person I'd want to see me like this. What if he hates me now too?

Zexion's hair was damp from tears, my tears. His eyes were downcast as he held me. Even though Zexion was now short I still got comfort from his hug. I felt happiness, warmth and safety in his small arms.

"Zexy…" I stuttered.

"…Are you going to be okay now?" Zexion asked. Wait a minute! He didn't tell me not to call him 'Zexy'.

"Uh… I guess so." I answered still a little bit dazed. Zexion got up and then sat down pulling his legs over the side of my bed. Zexion was so tiny I had to bend over while sitting to be at eye level with him.

"Demyx."

"Yeah, Zexy?" Strange he didn't even flinch when I called him by his nickname.

"Should we go see what the others are doing?"

"Sure!" I'm sure my face was beaming. Zexion even smiled a bit back. I got up then helped Zexion on to the floor.

Scene change- in the hallways

Zexion and I had parted ways. He no doubt went and shut himself up in his room to find out how he got so small. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to notice Axel coming the opposite way and we collided with a loud bang,

"Oww…" I whined as I held my which slammed into Axel's chest as Axel held his chin, which had banged into my head.

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" Axel said while standing up. I followed suit and stood up too.

"I'm sorry… Ax-" I started.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Demyx!" Axel yelled. Gessh what is his problem? Usually Axel only acted like this when he wakes up. It was 3:17 he'd been awake for a while now.

"Why are you so angry? You weren't looking either! It takes two to cause an accident, you know." I raised my voice but instantly regretted doing so.

Axel pinned me to the left wall with his right hand holding onto my neck. "Shut Up Demyx!" Axel started tightening his hand on my neck. I started having trouble breathing.

"Axel, stop taking your aggression out on Demyx."

Axel and I turned to see Zexion walking to us, holding two books under his left arm.

Zexion continued speaking. "Demyx pay him no attention. Axel's just upset because Roxas decided to leave the Organization."

"Roxas left? Is that true Axel?" I asked turning to Axel.

"It's Not True! Roxas will come back! I'll find him you'll see!" Axel let go of my neck and disappeared through a portal.

After a bit of silence Zexion stared to talk. "Demyx, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said while brushing down the folds Axel made in my coat. "I'm just a little shocked that Roxas left."

"Well, he was kind of abducted." Zexion informed me.

"Abducted!" I squeaked.

"Yes. After he fought Riku a man named Diz got him." Zexion replied.

"Riku! Isn't Riku the boy that almost killed you?"

"Yes, but… Roxas beat him quite easily, might I add."

"How?"

"Roxas fought with two keyblades while Riku only had one, giving Roxas the advantage.

"I see… poor Axel. No wonder he's so upset." I said regretting my actions toward the redhead.

"Hmmm… I suppose…" Zexion said brushing some of his bangs, with his free arm, to the other side of his face.

"So Axel was sent to find Roxas and bring him back?" I asked Zexion.

"…not really…" Zexion replied.

Now what? Zexy's not even using full sentences with me. Maybe he doesn't want to talk about this. I guess he's still uncomfortable talking about Axel. I can understand though. Axel did kill Zexion after all. Why didn't I realize this before? Sometimes, I'm so stupid. I'm such a jerk. He probably hates me now.

"So Zexy…" I said trying to change topics.

"Zexion." Whoops seems Zexy's back to his old antisocial self again.

"Right sorry it's a habit… calling people nicknames I mean" I told Zexion.

"Really what do you call Xigbar then?" Zexion said sounding amused. Good he doesn't hate me.

"Xiggy, and I call Marluxia, Marly!" I said happily.

"That is interesting. You're funny Demyx." Zexy told me.

"I call Xaldin Xaldie but then he hits me."

Zexion was trying hard not to laugh but was still giggling a bit one more should do it.

"Do you want to know what I call the Superior?" I asked Zexion.

"Hee… okay." Zexion answered.

"Guess!" I said while jumping with my arms in the air.

"Umm… Xemmy?"

"Nope, I call him Sexman!"

That was all it took. Chibi Zexy dropped his books and started holding his sides with his arms. He was laughing hard. Well actually it was normal laughter for most, but since this was the first time I think Zexion's laughed since he became a nobody. Even Ienzo barely laughed.

"You'll get killed if one of the higher ups hear you call the Superior that." Zexion said finally stopping the laughing fit.

"Ah… yeah… oh I wanted to ask how the research was coming along." I said still giggling a bit. Wait, when did I start laughing? I guess seeing Zexion so happy made me happy too.

Zexion's face became stern. "Bad, I don't see any connection in these two books. I was going to the library on the first floor."

"Wait!" I called out to Zexy. I put my hand on my mouth not realizing my voice was so loud until I finished saying 'wait'. "I'll come with you Zexion."

"Shouldn't you be pratice fighting or something?" Zexion asked me.

"Come on Zexy… I did pratice for a while, so, let me come with you." I whined. He's not getting rid of me that easily.

"on one condition, don't call me 'Zexy' in front of the other members."

"Why? It's cute." I stated

"If you call me that might stick with the other members."

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's embarrassing." Zexion answered.

"Okay, I'll only say it when it's just us." I said smiling.

"Good. Let's go." Zexion said.

"Okay!" I ran to catch up to Zexion.

Preview: This is going to take a while. Demyx doesn't seem to seethat you're supposed to be quiet in a library.

A/N So… how was it tell me in a review. Please? Notice how Zexion starts using contractions like Demyx in this chapter. That's because he's spending more time with Demyx than Vexen. Once again I thank my reviews. **Glomps** Sorry about that.


	5. A Feeling of Warmth before a Storm

A/N: I'm back from the dead… or am I? First off I must apologize. (Does a dogeza[1) Well I was preoccupied. First I had midterms, and then I lost my notebook with the story. (Don't worry I found it again.) Next I had to write a new chapter because I like being two chapters ahead in my book. After that I had a lot of drama club practices for Folger. I played Juliet. Wheeee! Then finally I was supposed to go to England over Spring Break, but being the loyal writer I am I canceled the school trip so I could post another chapter. So be grateful.

Voice: Ah… I thought the real reason was that you chickened out because of your fear of planes and being away from your family for eight days including Easter.

Me: Shut up they don't need to know that! Just who are you anyway?

Voice: I am your conscience. I know your true self and that you leave a light on when you go to bed!

Me: Don't listen to him/she/it.

Conscience: I also know that you were the most active in Western Civilization when the class had a reenactment of the storming of the Bastille with Barbies

Me: That's because I'm in drama club. Also I didn't use Barbies. I used Axel and Kadja instead. Axel in mob seems very funny to me.

Conscience: You made Axel shout out burn during the scenes when the mob was talking to each other. 

Me: Ahhhh…. Good times, good times. When I showed my friend that I brought Axel she said something along the lines of I should have known. I responded with "Yes you should have."

Conscience: You cried yesterday about your friends and how you can't go to Chu-.

Me: Ahahaha. Let's begin shall we.

696969696969696969

Written 1/2-4 & 8/2008

Typed 3/19/2008

696969696969696969

Zexion's POV

Once Demyx and I got to the castle library Demyx ran or should I say skipped to the music section. I in the meantime I strolled through the psychology and human antimony sections. I was looking for anything that might have something written on how to get the other members and me back to our normal size.

I picked up two books on the second lowest shelf seeing how I was too short to reach and to hold one on the sixth shelf that I wanted to read.

I turned around and walked to the blue three sitter sofa near the fireplace of the library. When I sat down I heard Demyx humming a song from where he sat in the music section. I don't see why the others told Demyx not to sing. His voice was almost majestic. I put my books down on the sofa so I could walk over to hear Demyx's voice better.

Demyx hadn't noticed me yet. The Cloaked Schemer wasn't just a title. I was quiet when I walked to the back of the bookshelf Demyx had laid his head against.

I mimicked his action placing my head to be against the bookshelf. I was able to hear the words Demyx was singing instead of just a lovely tune.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you've gone away.

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore." Demyx sung.

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again," I started singing the other lines before I realized it. Oh well. I might as well finish. 

"I wanna hold you high, you my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain." I finished.

I could hear Demyx get up to walk my way. I also heard him trip in the process. Demyx found me and smiled, one of his Demyx smiles. I couldn't help smiling back at Demyx.

Demyx opened his mouth then continued to sing. "Cause I'm broken when I'm open…" He smiled to me again. He wants to continue… continue singing with me…

My mouth opened as the words came out. "And I don't feel like I am stong enough."

Demyx joined joined in as we sang. "Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you've gone away." 

This isn't good.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough."

My voice cannot even come close to being as good as Demyx's.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you've gone away."

Demyx doesn't seem to mind.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you've gone away."

Demyx looks so free and almost happy, if we had emotions, when he is singing.

"You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore."

Demyx is not meant to be a fighter. He's meant to be a singer. This is the real Demyx.

"Uh…" Demyx spoke, yanking me from my thoughts.

"What…. It's catchy." I tried to reason to the blonde musician. 

"Huh? Oh no, it's fine Zexy. I just didn't know you could sing." Demyx replied cheerfully.

"I don't sing because I suck at it." I responded.

"What do you mean? You sing great!" Demyx squealed with glee.

I think my cheeks are turning pink. "I-I am going to go back to the couch." I stuttered as I gathered up my books and started walking back to the couch near the fireplace.

"I'll come with you!" Demyx rushed out taking a seat next to me on the couch.

Demyx could not stay still for long. He was shifting positions numerous times.

When I skimmed through the book, I found nothing of any use. Demyx had his feet on right armrest of the sofa sleeping with his head inches away from my tiny body.

I had to jump off the sofa to get to the bottom. I walked back to the shelf I got the books from. I placed the books back where I found them. I tried standing on one of those single stepladders but I still couldn't reach the book I wanted. 

I felt myself being picked off the ladder.

"Is that better Zexy?" I heard Demyx say.

"Demyx. What are you doing! What if someone else sees us?" I asked.

"It's okay. No one is here but us. Besides you can't get the book without help." I could tell that Demyx is enjoying himself by the way he was giggling when he was talking.

"Is this really necessary Demyx?" I asked.

"Well… I guess you could just tell me the name and I'll hand it to you." Demyx stated.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" I asked a bit annoyed.

Demyx's face lit up. "I couldn't help myself, Zexy. You're so cute when you're tiny. Well you were already cute. Huh?" Demyx turned around smiling. "Zexion are you blushing?"

Wh-What? I-I'm not blushing." I said. Surely I'm not blushing only some bodies can do that. Right?

"Yes you are!" Demyx squealed gleaming. "Aww… Zexy's embarrassed, how cute."

I put my left hand over my mouth to hide my cheeks in case I really was blushing.

After Demyx helped grab the book for me we went back to the couch. The book was thick and heavy, so Demyx had to carry the book for me. Thanks to the weight, I could not hold the book on my lap. Instead I laid the book on the middle seat of the sofa with me laying on my stomach on the left side to read.

"Demyx, try to sit still will you?" I asked the pacing boy.

"But Zexy I'm bored." Demyx pouted.

"Then leave." I said in response to his pout.

"What? I can't do that. I don't want to leave you all alone in here." Demyx replied.

"I can handle being alone Demyx." This was true even when I was alive Ansem's other apprentices tended to ignore me because of my young age.

"That may be true but someone has to help you put up that huge book."

I sighed realizing he was right. I guess Demyx's company isn't so bad. Then again maybe I'm wrong.

Demyx was fake holding a microphone singing into it. "I want to be sexy.

I want to be sexy."

"Demyx will you please stop singing?" I asked.

"What, you don't like that song?" Demyx answered my question with a question.

"Demyx you're not supposed to sing in a library." I answered.

"Alright! I'll sing another song!" Demyx shouted.

"Demyx that is not what I meant." I said trying to calm him down. But he ignored me.

"Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!

I want you in my room

Let's spend the night together 

Together in my room." Demyx sung happily.

"Demyx! That song is perverse!" I said or yelled shocked.

"No, it's not. It's a love story." Demyx said grinning wide.

"What's going on in here!" Demyx and I turned around to see Saix walking into the room. Xigbar came in after.

"What's up dudes?" Xigbar said walking over to us.

"Hi Xigbar! Hi Saix!" Demyx yelled out.

"Demyx be quiet. Zexion, Vezen and the Superior want to talk to you about your findings." Saix said arms crossed, clearly unhappy.

"And Demyx you have a mission, something like going on in the Underworld or Pride Rock or something." Xigbar said putting his hand to his head trying to remember the mission. Xigbar did not always make the most sense.

"I don't get what you're talking about Xigbar." Demyx said smiling at Xigbar.

"The mission is to… uh… to… Ah!" Xigbar must of remembered due to the grin on his face. "You need to go to… uh…. another world…" No shit Sherlock. "…to steal some artifact. Then you check what the heartless are doing in that world." Xigbar said as he casually put his arm around Demyx's shoulders.

"Uh… okay Xiggy." Demyx said as Xigbar lead Demyx out of the library. Since when were they so close? I started to feel sick, thinking about it.

"Come Zexion." Saix ordered.

I was going to tell Saix that I out-ranked him so Saix shouldn't talk in such a disrespectful manner. But I decided against it. Saix was never pretty when he got angry. Plus Saix seems to have seems to have some kind of thing going on with the Superior.

I tried to pick up the large book but it was far to heavey for my small body.

Saix sighed but picked up the book anyways. I guess I have to thank him now. "Thank y…"

"Hurry up the others are waiting." Saix interrupted. 

Still disrespectful but I really didn't feel like arguing. Axel always did say that Saix had a pole stuck up his as… Uh moving off the couch, I walked out the door with Saix.

69696969696969

Preview: Great. Remind me to slap Luxord later. My job is to try to wake Roxas up from his host, Sora. I don't know if I can do this Zexion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Disney do. I do not own the songs in this chapter either they are owned by their respected owners.

Conscience: Do you know that the head singer of Winterbrief, the maker of the song I Want to be Sexy, is Nozomi's sister?

Me: Stop telling them things they don't need to know.

Conscience: Never! Oh and thanks to all those who read, alerted, favorited, or reviewed this story. Remember reviews help give us love! 

Me: That's my line!


	6. The Assignment

A/N: Ahhhh I'm sooo sorry

A/N: Ahhhh I'm sooo sorry. Please forgive me for not updating until now. I had to act in 2 plays including directing one. Also I went on Kairos. I cannot tell you what happens, only that if you get the chance definitely go. From now on I will try to update once a month. So get ready for the first fight between Demyx and Sora.

IMPORTANT: Please read the fanfic my brother and I are writing. It is really good if you like a lot of anime or manga. It's about Sora, Riku, and Kairi traveling to different anime worlds after following an organization member though a black portal. We have already done the Trigun world and are currently typing the FMA and Kenshin worlds. So please give it a try. PLEASE!! We want to continue the fic and reviews help us form ideas and boost our confidence. Thank you.

6969696969

Written 1/9-11, 13, 18/2008

Typed 5/3-4/2008

6969696969

Demyx's POV

I went into the meeting room in the Castle That Never Was, where I was to receive my assignment. Luxord was supposed to pick me a good one. It is not good. I have to try to get Roxas back from Sora. Why couldn't Axel do it? Mental work really isn't my thing.

"Oh well… Here goes everything." I muttered not knowing another was with me.

"Demyx…" I turned around to see Zexion. I can't let him know I'm worried.

I put on a fake smile for Zexy. Well not completely fake, I was happy that Zexion was here to see me off.

"Hi Zexion!" I said happily.

"…" Zexion just stood there like something was on his mind, bothering him.

"I thought you had a meeting to go to." I said to fill in the stiff silence between the two of us.

"…Demyx… I'll switch missions with you." Zexion said in a serious but kind voice.

"What?" I asked confused.

"My meeting with the Superior was short because neither Vexen nor I found out anything. My mission is just to continue reading… I'll switch missions with you." Zexion explained.

"What do you mean Zexy?" I asked. He didn't respond so I continued. "You can't fight in you're condition… You'll die again… I don't want you to leave. Besides, reading those books is gonna be just as hard for me." I explained.

"…Alright… Be careful then." Zexion said in a concerned voice.

"Thanks Zexy. Bye." I said waving as I pulled my hood up and opened a portal. "Later."

AS I left I looked at Zexion's face. He's always so calm but his stoic face showed a worried expression. Zexy is worrying about me.

-Scene Change, At the Coliseum-

I walked up to a podium where the sacred Olympus stone was held. Apparently the metal gives you the power to survive in the Underworld or something. It should help me be able to get Roxas' somebody down into the Underworld, where it should be easier for Roxas to resurface.

Everyone was watching a fight taking place in the Coliseum. I quickly grabbed the object and ran away to hideout in the Underworld to wait for Roxas.

-Scene Change, Underworld-

The Underworld in one word was creepy. There were heartless everywhere, demons, and the dead.

After walking around for a while I realized something. Shit! I'm lost. I kept turning going nowhere.

I could use my powers to get out but then I'd get in trouble. I decided to walk around the walls till I came to a room with green fog everywhere and a weird growling noise.

I looked down an abyss and saw a giant dog with three heads, looking ready to attack me.

The dog's heads stared at me growling and drooling. I guess it's hungry. The dog lifted one of it's front paws and tried to swipe at me, almost hitting.

Sorry but… I'm not on the menu." I said running away. I turned around to see the dog chasing me.

I don't know how but I guess being scared shitless made me remember which way to go. I soon reached the main part of the Underworld. I saw three figures but I was still running to afraid to explain the situation to them.

So I shouted a warning to them. "Run! Run away!" I opened a portal and made my exit.

--10 minutes or so later--

I wound up going back to the Underworld. It will be easier to oppose Roxas if it comes to that where he has less power and more easily swayed, in other words the Underworld.

I noticed the group of three coming towards me. "Ah! You!" I pulled down my hood to get a better look at them. The strange group was composed by a duck, some weird looking dog, and a boy. Wait he looks kind of like Roxas. Those blue eyes gave him away. "Wait a sec… Roxas?"

"Excuse me?" The boy asked confused.

"Roxas." I replied again. Wait currently Roxas is fused with his somebody. "Oh. It's no use."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Let's see, here… 'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition'… Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one." I muttered out loud.

"You're bizarre…" The boy said, crossing his arms.

I was really getting tired by his questions and rude comments. I flipped out the stone so they could see.

The weird dog spoke. "He's got to be the thief!"

"Now that's just plain rude!" I replied. They don't know the reason that I did it. I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Give that back!" The boy who held Roxas shouted.

The boy holding Roxas charged at me along with his friends.

I summoned my sitar and started strumming a tune with my fingers. I started summing water clones with my music. I filled the room until there was a hundred. I continued playing to make my water clones attack Roxas.

The boy was good. He at first just attacked with his keyblade, slashing my clones into puddles of water at his feet.

The boy then started jumping in the air, spinning the keyblade, easily hacking two to three clones at once.

Roxas fell to the ground with a big bruise on the back of his neck. One of my clones had kicked him in the back of the neck.

The weird dog thing destroyed the water clone that had kicked the boy. But it was too late.

"I'm going to win." I said with a smirk.

"Sora!" The duck squealed. The animal congered up some green magic that enveloped the boy. The boy stood up like nothing happened.

"A healing spell?" I asked confused. Shit. If he can heal there is no way I can win.

"I don't have time for this!" The boy host, Sora I guess, yelled. He pulled one of my clones close to him and started swinging it to attack the clones around him.

Roxas I mean Sora kept doing this, occasionally hitting me on the head too.

In less then a minute all my water clones were destroyed by Sora and his companions.

"Ugh…" I said gripping my stomach. "Roxas come back to us." I said as I opened up a portal, leaving to recuperate.

6969696969

Preview for chapter 7: Demyx how can you still smile? Don't you see you're being sent on a suicide mission!

6969696969

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this far or reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. I also want to thank my friends, brother (I force him to listen to my story), and tutor. This story is made possible because of all of you.

P.S. I was going to make Luxord die in this fic but my brother wants him to live… So please tell me if you want Luxord to live or die.

**Please read Kingdom Hearts Another Journey. **


End file.
